See or Act?
by silvi-hc
Summary: Spike is walking around in the W&H building and sees something no one is meant to see. [Spike, Angel]


**Title: See or Act?**  
  
**Author:** Silvi  
  
**Fandom:** Ats  
  
**Category:** Angst.  
  
**Disclaimers:** The characters you recognize belong to Whedon and others, ya know the usual.  
  
**Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Spike  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Warning:** None  
  
**Spoilers:** None really, though this is during Season V and Spike is corporal.  
  
**Feedback:** Please!!! How else will I know if you liked it or not. Though if you´re gonna criticised then let it be CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
  
**AN:** Actually this comes from a challenge I read in a LJ (don´t remember which nor where), though I can tell you right off that I totally failed that since it suppose to be a drabble thingy and well this is more of a ficlet. I have tried to write a drabble several times but it seam to be beyond me, so I think I´ll just stick to these... This is what was written in the LJ entry together of how many words the thing had to have but I seam to have misplaced it...:  
  
**_This week's challenge is:  
_**  
_Insert the following line: "Sometimes what's broken, cannot be fixed"  
  
I don't care how you use it, but the line MUST be used in the story or else it will be void and I'll delete the entry and you'll have to try again.  
  
_**::** That meaning stuck with me and well this is the result... **::  
**  
**Summery:** Spike is walking around in the W&H building and sees something no one is meant to see.

* * *

& & & & &  
  
The corridors where all empty and oppressive in their silence something he never could get accustom to. Even the ones working the night shift had long since left the enormous building leaving him alone wandering the well known path he since his appearance learnt.  
  
Even though he had his own apartment now that he had been rendered corporal he found himself going through the same routine he acquired during his tedious time as a ghost.  
  
The belly of the beast was strangely different when no-one else was around; calm, desolate, and it soothed him as it suited his state of mind these days. The corridors with it´s dimmed light where no different then any other that the great city could offer.  
  
It had been hectic the last several days even affecting him and he was glad that finally things seamed to settle down again to normal, or as normal things could be here with the new management.  
  
Looking up where his feet had carried him this time, he found himself outside the CEO´s office and he sneered as he thought of the big boss vampire himself...  
  
He couldn´t understand him or what his agenda were these days. For years he had worked and fought for the little people and his own redemption but now it seamed like he has thrown all that away for the more comfortable lifestyle W&H could give him.  
  
It galled him that the older vampire seamed to receive everything on a silver platter.  
  
Dislike for him welled up within him, at least back in the day, ihad it really been just a few years_? he could respect him if he wanted but now, iurgh...  
_  
Walking past the doors a sound halted him mid-step, and he turned tilting his head to the side waiting if he could catch the sound again. A few minutes pass when just as he was leaving he heard it again and he stared at the doors that now that he looked closer found them a little ajar.  
  
Silently stepping towards them as his curiosity took a-hold of him to investigate he peered through the doors, it had nothing to do with the fact that it could be someone that was one of Angel´s many enemies, no not at all as he didn´t give a toss about that sorry excuse of a vampire.  
  
The lights where all off, the only weak light was the silvery glow from the moon that hung high in the sky casting everything in a surreal diffused state.  
  
The shadows were many and deep and it took him a few seconds to take in the scene before him.  
  
And when it did, his pale blue eyes went wide.  
  
A leather jacket lay against the armrest of the sofa and the curtains where all pulled to the side. The sound could be heard again and his eyes where drawn to the figure making them. Apparently he was not the last one in the building.  
  
A furrow creased his forehead as the dark figure sitting in the chair behind the monster of a desk continued to make the strange sounds and shock went through him when he finally realize what was happening.  
  
He couldn´t be, no, never under his long years of knowing him had he ever seen him do that. _Why the hell would he do that!?  
_  
This is Angel; he's not supposed to be able to do that! Especially now when everything seam to have gone his way.  
  
But as the minutes ticked away he could not deny what his own eyes where seeing – Angel was crying, chocked off sobbing.  
  
His cheeks were wet and glowed under the silvery moon and no matter how often he pasted his hands over his face his tears continued to fall.  
  
He was sitting in the chair with his hands in his lap lifting only sporadically to wipe away the tears and his shoulder were slumped, more so then usual. The picture was that of such misery that the observer could not ignore.  
  
Suddenly the tall dark figure stood up making him take a step backwards so that he lost sight of him for a moment and when he returned to the gap between the doors Angel was standing partially turned away from him facing the windows looking out over the vast city.  
  
He was quiet now but the tears still falling down his pale cheeks were testimony of his grief.  
  
Confusion welled within him as he watched the taller male. Feelings he didn´t want, refused to acknowledge waged war within him. _Why would he... Could he actually be wrong?  
_  
Resting his forehead against the edge of the door he turned his head a little to the side to better see the dark figure.  
  
Angel was standing close to the windows. Slowly he lifted his hand and pressed it against it looking down. He splayed his finger wide before he took a small step backwards.  
  
_What was he doing?_  
  
As Angel lent his forehead against the cool think glass the moon above illuminated his feature spreading his shadow behind him.  
  
Suddenly he was struck with a thought observing his sire; he was not much like a king ruling from his tower but more of one in-cased in a crystal castle.  
  
Everything is not as it seams, there are secrets buried within secrets and with this fellow more then most.  
  
He didn´t like the feeling welling up inside him now, he didn´t what to feel pity for him.  
  
Nothing good ever come out of it, as it had been proved so many times past.  
  
Gazing to the lone figure, the wave of grief were intense, making him wonder what could have caused it as nothing he had seen over the last days could have provoked it.  
  
But he had the feeling that this was not something new. Not by the way he was acting.  
  
The urge to step in and walk up to his sire and embrace him was almost overbearing, later he would ponder of how come, but instead of taking the step that could have lead him to a new path, he stepped away, closing that opportunity and the possibilities forever.  
  
Steeping back he took a hold of the door handle and quietly closed the door before him.  
  
Leaning his forehead against the material he took deep breaths, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He slowly turned because sometimes, just sometimes what is broken cannot be fixed and he walked away.  
  
And the Ladies of the Fates paused looking at each other head tilted to the side listening and then as it was confirmed sighed and removed one thread from the web of life.  
  
The end.

* * *

**AN:**_ Well don´t forget to review so I know if youlike this piece or not!_

**_:: cheers ::_**


End file.
